


The Body Shop

by Imanangelyouassbutt



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanangelyouassbutt/pseuds/Imanangelyouassbutt
Summary: This is a short ass chapter.





	1. The Club

“Twenty bucks for a dance,” said Ian as seductively as he could . He had gone through this too many times to count. “You want a dance or not?” He was too tired for any come-on any of these sleaze bags had to offer.”  
“You betcha. And how about afterwards I take you over to my place,” said the middle-aged man. “I’m positive you’ll have a great time with me.”  
“Twenty bucks for a dance. I can go somewhere else if you’d like, that buddy of yours looks like he can use a dance.” Ian pointed behind the too-horny customer. He waited for a response, but instead got flipped off and was deserted by the man.  
“Curtis!” yelled Dean, one of the floor managers and owner of the Body Shop male strip club.. “You know you’re not supposed to refuse a customer, or tell ‘em off. You call security if there’s a problem, you know that.”  
“I’m sorry,” said Ian, “I’ve just had a bad day, and that asshole wouldn’t make up his damn mind.”  
“It’s fine, just don’t let it happen again alright? You’re up in the cage now. Go!” yelled Dean over the music. “Hey, wait! Have you seen Cas around?”  
“Oh yeah. He was over there in one of the private rooms, he was giving a dance for a couple of guys,” answered Ian.  
“Fuck,” mumbled Dean. “Thanks man. Now go switch with Sammy, he’s waitin’.”  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah?” Dean turned around.  
“Just talk to him, man. You know Cas loves you, so why are you over here being a dumbass? Go over to the private rooms, pull Cas aside, take him into your office, and make love to him or whatever,” scolded Ian, as if he were a parent.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” grumbled Dean, brushing off the advice. Dean walked away, leaving Ian to go to his new post.  
“Yo, Sammy. Switch.” Ian neared the cage, hopping up onto it.  
“Alright, thanks man. You seen Eileen anywhere?”  
“She’s been waiting at the bar the whole night, giggling her ass off at your moves.” He slapped Sam’s back before starting to dance and attract more customers.  
“Hey baby, how ‘bout you give me a little dance in one the private rooms back there?” asked one of the customers. He seemed to be a little too drunk for just 10:30 PM.  
“It’s gonna be 60 for a private room and a dance,” answered Ian, still focused on his dancing. “But it’d be after I switch to my other shift in about 40 minutes.”  
“Let’s cut that price down to 20, it is my birthday,” pushed the customer, using the old ‘It’s my birthday’ bullshit.  
“Nah, if you wanna lower the price, you gotta take it up with the manager.” And as if on cue, a loud crash could be heard from the end of the club. Dean had apparently literally thrown some guy out of the private room Cas was in. “Hey, you see that guy in the flannel, the one that just threw that dude out of the room. He’s my manager.”  
“Alright, alright. Here, 60.”  
Ian pushed out his hips for him to slip the money into his sequined-covered booty shorts. “See you in 40 minutes sweetheart,” smiled Ian with a wink.


	2. The Club

Forty minutes had finally passed, it was Sam’s turn on the stage again. “Wish me luck,” murmured Ian.

“Why?”

“I gotta go into one of the private rooms with some asshat.”

“Well, just holler if you need some help. I’ll send in Mickey,” Sam scoffed. He nudged him on before hopping back onto the stage.

“Motherfucker,” laughed Ian. He reluctantly walked into the private room, where, already, the too-early customer was waiting with a half woody. “Hey hun.”

“Hell-o. Let’s get started shall we?” He had a stack of bills already in hand. “Come on baby.” Ian sat on the man’s lap, grinding on him, and moving his hands up and down his chest.  _ Smack! _

“Woah, woah.” Ian hopped off the man’s lap, feeling his woody poking against his thinly-layered leg.

“What too rough?” asked the salt and pepper haired man as he removed his hands from Ian’s bottom.

“Too far. Sam!” In a matter of seconds, Mickey burst in, his hands in fists. “Mick, can you take this guy out. Please?”

“Sure thing. Come on Salt and Pepper, don’t make this tough on yourself.” He pulled the guy out of the private room. Salt and Pepper, however, kept trying to hook up with Ian, until Mickey got tired of his shit. He turned him around quickly, too quick for Salt and Pepper to understand what was going on. Mickey punched him in the face, then the kneed him in the groin. “He wants nothing to do with you, man. Go molest someone your own age. Curtis here, is all mine. This twink ass, belongs to me.” Ian stood behind Mickey, smirking and grabbing Mick’s ass. “Now get the hell out of here.”

Salt and Pepper stood up quickly and stumbled out of the club, scared out of his mind. Mickey turned around to look at Ian’s grinning face. “Am I all yours?” challenged Ian.

“Damn right.” He reached for Ian’s waist, making it flush with his own. “You look good,” Mickey bit his lip. “My place or yours?”

“For tonight? Let’s do yours. I have very thin walls, and considering what I wanna do with you tonight, I don’t want my family to have any insight,” giggled Ian. He leaned forward and gave him a quick peck.

“That’s all you’re giving me? Saving up till after work?” He smiled and gave Ian’s butt a quick slap before going to help out another one of the dancers.


	3. The Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short ass chapter.

“Hey, you seen Ian?” Mickey asked through the door to Dean’s office. It was already 1 AM, which meant Ian and Mickey’s shift was over. He knocked on the door to Dean’s office. He couldn’t get a response, only moans, screams, and grunts from Dean and Castiel. He left the door and walked towards the stage, where Eileen and Sam were making out. “Yo! Sammy, you seen Ian anywhere?”

Sam pulled back from kissing and caressing Eileen’s face, “I think he left early. He said he was off to your place.” He went back to kissing Eileen.

“That fucker,” smiled Mickey. He jogged out of the club, off to his car, and raced home.


	4. Ian and Mickey

He ran into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible, but being unsuccessful. “Mickey,” called a sing-songy voice from his room.

“Ian?”

“Come on, Mick. Hurry.” Mickey ran into his room to find Ian under the sheets, his erection making a tent with the sheet. “Hurry up, I wanna test your limit.” He gave a feral grin.

“What type of limit?”

“Whatever you feel like.”

“Well, I was thinking about something earlier,” confessed Mickey.

“What were you thinking about?” asked Ian.

“About you mostly. I was also thinking about going somewhere together, ya know? Getting away from all the ruckus from Svetlana and the craziness of the club. Maybe even get a goodnight’s sleep.” 

“Really?” Ian smiled. He stood up, still rock solid, and approached Mickey for a hug.

“Uh, it’s alright. Just sit the fuck down. Jesus! Did you take a fuckin’ Viagra?” laughed Mickey. “Let’s get this over with, man. Fuck or blow?”

“Whatever you’re feeling. Oh,  _ fuuuck _ . I, uh, I guess we’re, ah, goin’ with blow. Mickey, ah.”


	5. Ian and Mickey

“Mickey wake the fuck up! There’s a guy out here looking for you!” yelled Mandy while rapidly knocking on the door. “I’m gonna open the door if you don’t come out.”

“I came out awhile ago. Don’t open the goddamn door, let me get fuckin’ dressed.” Mickey dragged himself out of bed, not getting too far. 

“Mickeyyyyy.” Ian reached for Mickey’s hand. “Don’t leave,” he said groggily.

“I’ll be back, baby. Just hold on.” He stomped down the hall, quickly catching Mandy walking back into her room. His body was tired with all the activities from last night, he felt his eyes drenched with sleep. He opened the door, “Salt and Pepper?”

“Fuck you.” Mickey was still waking up as a bony hand impacted his lip and jaw.

“Ah fuck,” He was fully awake now. He lurched forward, tackling the man onto the porch. “How the fuck do you know where I live?” He was still beating the shit out of Salt and Pepper when Ian came to the door.

“Mickey!” Ian pulled him off. “Is he dead?” The guy wasn’t moving, but Mickey shook his head. “Who the hell is that? Is that the guy from last night?”

“Yeah. Fuckin’ Salt and Pepper. I think he followed me last night.” Mickey stood up, wiping the blood from his busted lip.

“You okay?” Ian examined Mickey’s before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Get the fuck off me. I’m okay,” said Mick shyly. “Help me drag him in?” Ian nodded. They each grabbed a leg to lug into the house. “Where the hell do we put him? Nevermind, just leave him over there on the floor.”

“Come on, I’ll get a first aid kit,” said Ian. He led Mickey into the bathroom.

“What first aid kit?” laughed Mickey, his grin bearing his blood-stained teeth. “Just hand me some toilet paper and I’ll clean up the blood, let the cut heal on its own. It’s a small cut anyway.” He grabbed the toilet paper from Ian’s hand and wiped his lip and then spit into the toilet.

“Imma go see if that dude’s still breathing.” Ian jogged out of the bathroom and into the living room. “Mickey! He’s up!”

“I’m going,” Mickey called out. He walked into the living room to see Ian on his knees with Salt and Pepper invading his mouth with his tongue. “Yo what the fuck?!”

Ian and the older man broke apart. “Mickey, don’t get mad,” Ian started, “He said that if I kiss him he’ll leave, and I didn’t want you to get mad. Well, more mad than you already are.”

“Great, Salt and Pepper can fucking leave now.” He grabbed the man’s collar and hustled him out of the house.

“My name’s Lloyd.”

“Yeah, yeah. No one cares. Get the hell out of here.” Mickey threw ‘Lloyd’ out onto the porch, where he scrambled to get to his car.

“Mick, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to get all mad, I just wanted him to get out quickly. Forgive me?” Ian placed his hands on Mickey’s shoulder, still trying to calm him down from the Lloyd/Salt and Pepper situation. “Forgive me?” asked Ian again, snaking his hands beneath Mickey’s shirt.

Mickey grabbed Ian’s hands and intertwined fingers, “Of course I forgive you. I’m just surprised that someone gave a shit about me and tried to not get me angry,” Mickey smiled. “Uh, I gotta take a shower,” said Mickey, trying to get away from too much lovey-dovey shit.

“Can I join?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this work resembles any other work, it is pure coincidence.


End file.
